Life In Another World Unlike Ours
by LilyClayton
Summary: Some people are special, so when Radiance Summers is summoned to the head peacekeeper she couldn't be more happy. But the Capitol isn't the biggest fan of wizards and Radiance knows that she might not be there to finish her education.


**A/N:**Okay, so, this is just something I thought of during a very boring biology lesson. It's not amazing but please tell me if you would like me to continue.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Sometimes, change is good. Sometimes, change is bad. The change is the exchange, when something changes to another. The bad is missing the old thing, the good likes the new. You have to decide which one you like better however, before it is too late._

_-unknown_

* * *

'You have to understand, Miss Summers, that you, once graduated, will have to work in your district using your… talents,' I nodded excitingly, 'Of course _Monsieur_, I fully understand.'

'Well, in that case, here is here is your letter, all the equipment is bought for you, except the wand, which you, with the rest of your year from Panem, will buy before you get to the school.' Our head peace keeper, Calvin, handed me a letter made of thick parchment, with on it in green ink;

_Ms R. Summers,_

_The second bedroom,_

_The Rock,_

_District 1, Panem_

On the back was a purple was seal bearing a coat of arms; a loin, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

'So, Miss Summers, you will be collected at eight o'clock a.m. on the main squire on September the first. Your trunk and other school equipment are being delivered at your house as we speak; make sure you pack everything because you can't go pick stuff up, well not till the holidays. Talking about the holidays, you will have to come home every possible time, holidays for instants. This is required from every student that comes from Panem, so don't try to worm out of because you will be expelled and you and your family and friends will be punished.' Calvin ended with a long pointing pause; I started wondering if I really wanted to go to this weird foreign school. I answered in a small voice '_Oui_.'

'Well, that settles it; we will expect you tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. don't forget.' Calvin looked at me sternly, 'Now get going, we haven't got all day.' Suddenly I thought of an important fact of my life, '_Monsieur_, what about training?' Calvin smiled and answered, 'There will be special trainers at Hogwarts Miss Summers,' with that I gave him a small bow and walked out if the room.

Our districts might be one of the wealthier districts but I wouldn't know, we live in the poor part, the miner's part, the Rock. We still experience hunger, money shortages, and deaths from mine explosions, all of it, just like the poorer districts. Not like any one cares, not like anyone helps, and like it or not, our kids usually enter the games. We get paid to go to the academy when we are seven years old, parents usually enter there child to make sure that they always have enough money, I mean there are always a dozen of other children to be picked. But than they're child is chosen, it's the worst thing imaginable. They'll cry and weep for weeks and than, when they're tribute is dead, they die, usually. Bit of a harsh end, I know, but money's short, and someone has to work to earn it. But if you cry your eyeballs out because your child is going to die, your not going to get a lot of work done, are you? Maybe I sound a bit harsh, but that's the rules in one, you don't feel sympathy, or you'll get hurt. I walked out of the Justice Building and bumped up into Brilliance who seemed to be waiting just outside the door.

'_Et_, what did they want,' she asked eagerly before I had time to steady myself, Brill looked as if she might wet herself if I didn't tell her what happened.

'I got accepted, TO HOGWARTS' I screamed that last part while smiling like an idiot, Brill let out a scream of happiness and gave me a huge hug while yelling, '_Je le savais, je le savais_!' Laughing and jumping we stood on our district square yelling and dancing of happiness, in the middle of all of that misery. Welcome to District one.

* * *

'I really _deteste_ the bow and arrows,' Brilliance moaned, picking up the bow and hitting the bulls eye in the upper left corner. '_Je le sais_ Brill, everybody hates bow and arrows, except Bling maybe.' Brilliance and I looked over to Bling who was stringing an arrow; he looked up noticing we were staring at him and shot the arrow to our head. In neat practiced movements we ducked away and saw the arrow nearly skewering our trainers hand and hitting a big bag of sand the first years were supposed to practise on. Our trainer, victor from the 24th Hunger Games, named Emerald, was yelling at another boy whom hit an arrow through the training centre's window didn't see that Bling had shot the arrow and congratulated the little boy on his amazing shot. The boy looked amazed jet frightened at our trainer and shot a look our way. Brilliance, who had always been the nice one of the two of us, beckoned her head over to Bling. Emerald seemed to have praised him enough for one day, they didn't want to make him an arrogant softy, walked away, and the little boy wiped his hand across his face getting rid of the spit Emerald always seemed to distribute everywhere. He looked at us as if to say thank you and turned back to the new bag Emerald had just hung up for him.

'Radiance, you might want to fire and arrow you know,' Brilliance said smiling,

'Oh yeah,' I said embarrassed and quickly shot an arrow to the target, it was slightly of more on the lower right side, but if it was alive it would be dead, and that's what counts.

'You know,' Brill said, 'you'd think that for our last lesson he'd do something _rigole_ like maces or knives, but _non_ he gives us _bows_.' She spit the last word and shot another arrow.

'_Je le sais,_ maybe he's feeling emotional about us going and expresses it by torturing us,' I replied. We both laught at the idea of Emerald showing any sine of emotion and shot another arrow, they both it the bulls eye remotely in the middle. Cheering we gave each other a hug and got told of by our lovely trainer whom sprayed saliva all over us. At the end of the training Emerald did actually say something about us leaving surprising everyone.

'Try stay in shape at that _école_, I've heard the trainer is a real softy,' and then departed quickly leaving me and Brill stunned to silence.

**Another disclaimer: I do not own the idea of the districts speaking another language (in this case French) all credit goes to mintjellyfish who rote the amazing story roulette. I just loved the idea so much.**


End file.
